


SotS Blurbs

by monochrome_sunsets



Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, blurbs, free writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_sunsets/pseuds/monochrome_sunsets
Summary: Blurbs I've written for my discord server, Secrets of the Stars!
Series: Warrior Cats Stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575055
Kudos: 1





	1. Patchflower's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Check out SotS!  
> https://discord.gg/qB5hYpU  
> \----------------  
> This blurb is between my character, Patchflower, and my friend's character Duskfall.

Patchflower felt sick. It certainly would be expected- she had been eating quite a bit lately, after all. But she knew what was making her feel ill, and it wasn't the prey. No, it was something else entirely. She knew what she needed- Duskfall.

"Duskfall?" Patchflower asked, interrupting a conversation the other warrior was having. Duskfall's face went cold, and Patchflower flinched. She knew that Duskfall wouldn't want to talk to her, but she had to try, she just  _ had _ to.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly, looking down at the ground. Worry flashed across Duskfall's face, but it was covered in an instant.

"Sure," the she-cat grunted, and padded to a quiet spot in the clearing.

"Not here," Patchflower murmured, looking around nervously. "Somewhere more private."

"More private?" Duskfall laughed. "The whole Clan knows we're fighting- why not just apologize here and be done with it?" But the warrior followed Patchflower when she left the camp anyways.

"So?" Duskfall huffed, once Patchflower found a nice spot under a tree. "What's got you so upset?" At that, Patchflower burst into the tears she'd been holding back since she'd woken up that morning.

Duskfall stood there, utterly bewildered, barely processing what was happening in front of her.

"I don't- I can't-" Patchflower blubbered, before blurting out what had been on her mind all day. "I'm pregnant!"

Duskfall was frozen for a moment longer before jumping forward and curling herself around her friend. "Oh, Patchflower," she murmured. Her heart was torn- on one paw, her best friend was going to have kits! But on the other, it was causing her such distress. She pulled back, her gaze soft.

"And the father is-"

"Yes!" Patchflower wailed. "You were right, Duskfall! I should  _ never _ have gone to see him! I can't take care of kits, not alone!"

"It'll be okay, Patchflower," Duskfall meowed. "I'll help you out! Whenever you need a break from those little rascals, I'll be there to take care of them! You won't be alone with this, I  _ promise _ ."

Patchflower sniffled, her tears slowly drying. "I just… I don't know what to do. I want to tell Cedar-"

"Only if you let me come with you," Duskfall hissed, suddenly overwhelmed with protectiveness. "I don't want you making that journey by yourself. You've got kits to think of now!"

Patchflower let out a sigh, glancing down at her stomach. "I guess you're right. What will I tell the Clan?"

"Just tell them you're expecting," Duskfall shrugged. "It's none of  _ their _ business who the father is- why should you tell them?"

Patchflower leaned against Duskfall, closing her eyes. "I'm so lucky to be your friend." Duskfall looked down at her friend, love swelling in her heart. Love for her friend, and love for the kits (however many there were, and however troublesome they would be) growing inside her.

"Yeah. Yeah you are."


	2. Sinbad's Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out sots!  
> https://discord.gg/qB5hYpU  
> \-----------------  
> this blurb is between my character sinbad and his mate, my friend's character dewstar.  
> i... went a little angsty lmao  
> sorry not sorry!

"StormClan, retreat!"

Sinbad shook away the rain clouding his eyes, letting the pale she-cat beneath him slip free. He yowled triumphantly, his call echoed by the other AshClan warriors at his side. His heart fluttered as he looked around- where was Dewstar?

An awful feeling pooled in his stomach as he spotted a white-furred lump a few foxlengths away.

"Dewstar," he whispered, sick dread filling his heart. His paws were frozen to the ground, the sound of the rain becoming no more than a dull thud. Thunder crashed above him, and he found himself running towards Dewstar's body. Sinbad heard a thin wail ring through the air.

_ Is that me? _ He wondered, shock pulsing through his body. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Dewstar's fur as he shoved his nose into the leader's pelt, and how sick he felt. Oh, StarClan, he felt so sick, he couldn't do this, not without Dewstar, please,  _ no _ -

Sinbad sobbed with relief as he felt Dewstar take a shuddering breath.

"You idiot, you stupid,  _ stupid _ idiot," Sinbad cursed Dewstar out, curling himself around his mate, ignoring the way his tears mixed with the rain. "You stupid, sexy idiot."

"Sexy?" Dewstar coughed. "I don't believe you've ever been that bold, Sinbad."

The other tom let out a teary laugh, pressing his forehead to Dewstar's.

"Shut up, Dewstar."

˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚

so, i looked this over and went "wow, i really like this!"

and then i thought….

what if it was set in the future, when sinbad had been given his warrior name and dewstar was on his last life??

so i wrote that, too….

˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚˙༓࿇༓˙˚

"StormClan, retreat!"

Suncall shook away the rain clouding his eyes, letting the pale she-cat beneath him slip free. He yowled triumphantly, his call echoed by the other AshClan warriors at his side. His heart fluttered as he looked around- where was Dewstar?

An awful feeling pooled in his stomach as he spotted a white-furred lump a few foxlengths away.

"Dewstar," he whispered, sick dread filling his heart. His paws were frozen to the ground, the sound of the rain becoming no more than a dull thud. Thunder crashed above him, and he found himself running towards Dewstar's body. Suncall heard a thin wail ring through the air.

_ Is that me? _ He wondered, shock pulsing through his body. The only thing he could focus on was the feeling of Dewstar's fur as he shoved his nose into the leader's pelt, and how sick he felt. Oh, StarClan, he felt so sick, he couldn't do this, not without Dewstar, please,  _ no _ -

Suncall let out a wretched sob, hardly aware of how cold the rain was making him feel.

"You idiot, you stupid,  _ stupid _ idiot," Suncall cursed Dewstar out, curling himself around his mate, ignoring the way his tears mixed with the rain. "I  _ told _ you that you should've stayed home-"

Suncall broke off, choking on his own sorrow. "I can't live without you, Dewstar!" He cried, pushing himself into the leader's fur. "Wake up, please!"

The warrior was faintly aware of the cats surrounding him, of the quiet murmurs of grief, but he couldn't bring himself to care. They didn't know how he felt, they would  _ never _ know how he felt.

All Suncall wanted to do was stay there, with the one cat he had ever truly loved, in the rain.

If only he could go back. If only he could tell Dewstar he loved him, one last time.

One last time.


End file.
